fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Authors (God Genesis)
|-|One= |-|Ally= |-|Inistra= |-|Malabu= Summary Authors are beings that stand in the Author's domain, which is above totality. It is a place completely beyond anything and everything where all the writing takes place. One is the creator of God Genesis, while Ally, Inistra, and Malabu help her write it as they find it more interesting than their own stories. Appearance See pictures, though it can be whatever they want it to be. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' '''Name: Author Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Author Embodiment Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3), Acausality (Type 5), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Instinctive Reaction, Godlike Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Flight, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Portal Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Magma Manipulation, Aura, Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3, author embodiment), Large Size (Type 11, however whatever they want it to be), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Awareness, Clairvoyance, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Astral Projection, Resurrection, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Manipulation, Summoning, Weather Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Danmaku, Duplication, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Rage Power, Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Transmutation, Corruption, Accelerated Development, Acid Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Age Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Berserk Mode, Black Hole Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Bone Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chaos Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Density Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Durability Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fusionism, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Indomitable Will, Information Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Transduality, Time Travel, Thread Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Sealing, Radiation Manipulation, Purification, Probability Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Poison Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Petrification, Perception Manipulation, BFR Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (One, Inistra, Ally, and Malabu are author embodiments. What one is capable of doing when they write is what they are in form. This is not to be confused with merely being an author, but it is their state of existence. The manifestations known as Chaos, Alice, and Void are fake to Authors, and those manifestations are beyond the infinite hierarchy of transcendent beings which includes Ignia and Remia. The Authors are capable of making the possible impossible, and impossible possible. Trying to fight a being of this position is considered completely illogical) Speed: Irrelevant to Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level (Due to being Authors of totality, if they are even hurt by anything at all, they allowed it for entertainment. Trying to hurt a being of their position is like trying to hurt a being that is nonexistent. Completely and utterly pointless) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscience Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Biology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vector Users Category:Plot Users Category:Information Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Tier 0 Category:Combat Gods Category:Sand Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Memory Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Purification Users Category:Size Users Category:Thread Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chain Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Time Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Void Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Insect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Users Category:Bone Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Density Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Fear Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Berserkers Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Age Users Category:Rage Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Solar Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Hair Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magma Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Law Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Power Modification Users